


Man in the Mirror

by ShadowWolf421



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf421/pseuds/ShadowWolf421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison had a drink with a stranger and awakes in a dark room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the Mirror

Allison opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She was confused. Sitting up, she tried to evaluate how she got there. The last thing she remembered was having a drink with this gorgeous guy she had met at her best friend's birthday bash. Had he slipped her a roofie?  She was relieved to look down at herself and see she still was still fully clothed. Sighing, she clambered to her feet.

 

Surveying her new surroundings, a mirror dimly lit caught her eye. It was one of those old fashioned  full-length mirrors that would make even King Louis XIV cry in jealousy. She stepped over to it, running her fingers along the elaborate wooden carvings of cherubs playing harps and flutes. A voice from somewhere in the darkest part of the room caught her off guard.

 

"So glad to see you like my looking glass, darling. Don't be frightened. We can stop at anytime. I do believe, however, you will like what we're about to do."

 

"Tom, that you? And what's that?" she demanded, recognizing his voice.

 

"Simple, darling. I will instruct you to a task, and you'll do it. Mostly, my tasks involve this mirror. Do you wish to proceed any further?" His voice came from another section of the room.

 

"Um, as long as I don't end up on the rack or cutting off my foot? Sure, why not? Hell, could be fun!" she responded, trying to spot him in the dark

 

Tom chuckled, "Wrong kind of dungeon, darling. Shall we begin?" He spoke again from another shadow. It was like he was pacing from one end to the other, but in no set route.

 

"Dungeon? Bloody hell!" She drew a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this." She scanned the room nervously. She still could not see him. The light, she was guessing spotlight, above the mirror grew brighter, leaving the rest of the dungeon still shrouded. She frowned, hoping she would at least catch a glimpse of her gracious host.

  


"Fantastic! First, take off your jeans. Leave your shoes and socks off. I want you to work what's between your legs, darling. Press your mound against the glass; pretend it's my cock you feel pushing back. Can you feel me? Good. Now take your top off. That's it. Now your bra.  Let's see those gorgeous tits of yours, my pet."

 

She did as she was told, imagining her reflection was Tom. The cold surface of the mirror exhilarated her nipples, sending a chilling rush through her core. She gasped at its onset.

 

"Very good, darling. You look so lovely in those lacy black knickers, but it's time for them to go. Take them off now," he growled lowly from the enshrouded wings.

 

She pulled them off, hopping slightly leg by leg. She stared at her nude body, cocking her head to the side.

 

"That's it, look at your reflection. Oh, you are radiant! Look into your own eyes. They are emerald magnets, darling. Good. Now, once more, pretend it's me gazing back at you. Kiss your reflection, Allison. Kiss me!"

 

She looked unto her own eyes and saw he was right. They were as green as emeralds. She leaned forward, planting her lips on the cold glass, watching the mirror fog with her warm breath.

 

"Oh, you're so good at this! What a beautiful little cunt you have. Part those lips for me, darling. Time to give your clit a thrill."

 

"Oh fuck!" she shrieked as she did so. She rolled her hips, grinding her exposed clit into the mirror, sliding her entire body against it. The frigid sensation elated every inch of her frontside.

 

"So eager! That's so sexy, what you're doing. Turn around now, press that ass against the glass." His voice seemed to be getting closer. "Now, pet, I want you to play with yourself. Show me how you like to be touched." His voice was weighted with lust.

 

Arching her back, she acquiesced, her ass and shoulders keeping contact with the mirror as she spread her legs apart. She bit her lip as she slid two fingers in and started pumping, occasionally priming her clit.

 

"Faster!" Tom ordered. She complied; faster she went, fondling her breast with her other hand and leaning back on the mirror to slightly change the angle. She moaned loudly, gyrating hips and leaning back fully on her shoulders, still keeping pace with her fingers.

 

"Delightful! I can see your pussy glisten from here. Now, darling, CUM FOR ME!" he bellowed.

 

Her breath hitched. The combination of being commanded and watched, the coldness of the mirror glass, and the sensation of her fingers strumming herself was too much. "Oh my god! TOM!" She sent herself over the edge, her body spasming as she climaxed. Her knees buckled, making her fall forward. She landed softly on the carpet.

 

Suddenly, she felt someone squatting over her, breathing down her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck raised.

 

"I'm right here darling," he whispered huskily, embracing her from behind. "You did so well! Sexy as fuck! You shall be rewarded greatly." He kissed her neck, trailing down her shoulders and upper back. She could feel his bare skin against hers, sparking her desire again.

 

He brought her to her knees on all fours, forcing her legs apart. He plunged a finger in, making her shudder. Smirking, he bent down, licking her slit and sucking, nibbling her clit. She breathed in sharply, whimpering in want.

 

"So juicy for me, little one," he cooed. "Are you ready for your reward?"

 

"Please, yes! I need you inside me now, Tom," she whined in wanton lust. He turned them around to face themselves in the mirror.

 

" I want to admire you from all angles, darling. You are truly beautiful."

 

Tom shifted his weight to his knees, kneeling behind her. He teased his rock-hard erection at the top of her ass, resting it between the crack. She grunted, throwing her hips against him. He chortled softly, moving his cock to the entrance to her cunt. Guiding the tip, he lunged, burying himself deep within her in one swift motion, making her gasp for breath. She moaned, arching her back, slamming herself in reverse against his cock.

 

He grabbed her hips firmly, and started thrusting, slamming into her. Seeing him behind her, thrusting away inside her drove her insane. Tom quickened the pace, their bodies now slapping together; both focusing on one another in the mirror. Tom's eyes were dark, his face contorted. He let one hand roam, grabbing a fist full of her raven hair. He could feel her body tensing; her eyes were closed.

 

“No! Look at us in the mirror! I want to see it in your eyes when you cum!” Tom yanked at her hair, making her raise her head to the reflection.

 

She complied; Tom rewarded her, unraveling his hand in her hair to heavily stroke her nub. She climaxed violently, writhing hard against him, her whole body vibrating. Seeing the intensity in her eyes as she came, drove Tom overboard. Grunting, he jettisoned his load inside, his cock twitching.  He withdrew, sitting down on the carpet, facing the mirror.

 

“Come sit on my lap, darling,” he beckoned, stretching his hand out to help her. He enveloped her, embracing her and tenderly caressing her shoulders. “You were marvelous tonight,” he said, kissing the nape of her neck, cradling her. She beamed, leaning back against his chest. She could fall asleep like this.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
